Releases (Manga)
This is a list of chapters and volumes of the Berserk manga that have currently been released. An important note is that the chapter count does not start until the third chapter of Volume 5; "Sword Wind" (不死のゾッド(1)?). __TOC__ List of Volumes } |Ch4=002. |Ch5=003. |Ch6=004. |Ch7=005. |Ch8=006. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213578-4 |US ISBN=978-1-59307-251-3 |Characters= * Griffith * Guts * Casca }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=January 19, 2005 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=007. |Ch2=008. |Ch3=009. |Ch4=010. |Ch5=011. |Ch6=012. |Ch7=013. |Ch8=014. |Ch9=015. |Ch10=016. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213579-1 |US ISBN=978-1-59307-252-0 |Characters= * Guts }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=May 11, 2005 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=017. |Ch2=018. |Ch3=019. |Ch4=020. |Ch5=021. |Ch6=022. |Ch7=023. |Ch8=024. |Ch9=025. |Ch10=026. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213580-7 |US ISBN=978-1-59307-328-2 |Characters= * Guts * Casca }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=July 13, 2005 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=027. |Ch2=028. |Ch3=029. |Ch4=030. |Ch5=031. |Ch6=032. |Ch7=033. |Ch8=034. |Ch9=035. |Ch10=036. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213690-3 |US ISBN=978-1-59307-329-9 |Characters= * Guts * Griffith }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=October 12, 2005 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=037. |Ch2=038. |Ch3=039. |Ch4=040. |Ch5=041. |Ch6=042. |Ch7=043. |Ch8=044. |Ch9=045. |Ch10=046. |Ch11=047. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213691-0 |US ISBN=978-1-59307-330-5 |Characters= * Guts }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=January 25, 2006 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=048. |Ch2=049. |Ch3=050. |Ch4=051. |Ch5=052. |Ch6=053. |Ch7=054. |Ch8=055. |Ch9=056. |Ch10=057. |Ch11=058. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213692-7 |US ISBN=978-1-59307-331-2 |Characters= * Guts * Skull Knight }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=April 12, 2006 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=059. |Ch2=060. |Ch3=061. |Ch4=062. |Ch5=063. |Ch6=064. |Ch7=065. } |Ch8=066. |Ch9=067. |Ch10=068. |Ch11=069. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213693-4 |US ISBN=978-1-59307-470-8 |Characters= * Guts }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=July 12, 2006 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=070. |Ch2=071. |Ch3=072. |Ch4=073. |Ch5=074. |Ch6=075. |Ch7=076. |Ch8=077. |Ch9=078. |Ch10=079. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213694-1 |US ISBN=978-1-59307-484-5 |Characters= * Femto }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=September 27, 2006 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=080. |Ch2=081. |Ch3=082. |Ch4=084. |Ch5=085. |Ch6=086. |Ch7=087. |Ch8=088. |Ch9=089. |Ch10=090. |Ch11=091. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213695-8 |US ISBN=978-1-59307-500-2 |Characters= * Guts * Casca }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=December 6, 2006 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=092. |Ch2=093. |Ch3=094. |Ch4=095. |Ch5=096. |Ch6=097. |Ch7=098. |Ch8=099. |Ch9=Bonus. Berserk Prototype |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213696-5 |US ISBN=978-1-59307-501-9 |Characters= * Guts * Puck }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=January 31, 2007 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=100. |Ch2=101. |Ch3=102. |Ch4=103. |Ch5=104. |Ch6=105. |Ch7=106. |Ch8=107. |Ch9=108. |Ch10=109. |Ch11=110. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213697-2 |US ISBN=978-1-59307-577-4 |Characters= * Guts * Rosine }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=March 28, 2007 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=111. |Ch2=112. |Ch3=113. |Ch4=114. |Ch5=115. |Ch6=116. |Ch7=117. |Ch8=118. |Ch9=119. |Ch10=120. |Ch11=121. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213698-9 |US ISBN=978-1-59307-706-8 |Characters= * Guts }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=May 30, 2007 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=122. |Ch2=123. |Ch3=124. |Ch4=125. |Ch5=126. |Ch6=127. |Ch7=128. |Ch8=129. |Ch9=130. |Ch10=131. |Ch11=132. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213699-6 |US ISBN=978-1-59307-742-6 |Characters= * Guts * Puck }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=July 25, 2007 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=133. |Ch2=134. |Ch3=135. |Ch4=136. |Ch5=137. |Ch6=138. |Ch7=139. |Ch8=140. |Ch9=141. |Ch10=142. |Ch11=143. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213716-0 |US ISBN=978-1-59307-743-3 |Characters= * Guts * Puck * Zodd * Griffith }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=September 26, 2007 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=144. |Ch2=145. |Ch3=146. |Ch4=147. |Ch5=148. |Ch6=149. |Ch7=150. |Ch8=151. |Ch9=152. |Ch10=153. |Ch11=154. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213717-7 |US ISBN=978-1-59307-744-0 |Characters= * Guts }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=November 28, 2007 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=155. |Ch2=156. |Ch3=157. |Ch4=158. |Ch5=159. |Ch6=160. |Ch7=161. |Ch8=162. |Ch9=163. |Ch10=164. |Ch11=165. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213718-4 |US ISBN=978-1-59307-745-7 |Characters= * Casca }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=January 23, 2008 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=166. |Ch2=167. |Ch3=168. |Ch4=169. |Ch5=170. |Ch6=171. |Ch7=172. |Ch8=173. |Ch9=174. |Ch10=175. |Ch11=176. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213719-1 |US ISBN=978-1-59307-746-4 |Characters= * Griffith }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=March 26, 2008 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=177. |Ch2=178. |Ch3=179. |Ch4=180. |Ch5=181. |Ch6=182. |Ch7=183. |Ch8=184. |Ch9=185. |Ch10=186. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213720-7 |US ISBN=978-1-59307-863-8 |Characters= * Guts * Griffith }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=May 28, 2008 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=187. |Ch2=188. |Ch3=189. |Ch4=190. |Ch5=191. |Ch6=192. |Ch7=193. |Ch8=194. |Ch9=195. |Ch10=196. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213721-4 |US ISBN=978-1-59307-864-5 |Characters= * Guts * Casca }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=July 23, 2008 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=197. |Ch2=198. |Ch3=199. |Ch4=200. |Ch5=201. |Ch6=202. |Ch7=203. |Ch8=204. |Ch9=205. |Ch10=206. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213722-1 |US ISBN=978-1-59307-865-2 |Characters= * Guts * Puck * Casca * Farnese de Vandimion * Serpico * Isidro }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=September 24, 2008 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=207. |Ch2=208. |Ch3=209. |Ch4=210. |Ch5=211. |Ch6=212. |Ch7=213. |Ch8=214. |Ch9=215. |Ch10=216. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213723-8 |US ISBN=978-1-59307-921-5 |Characters= * Guts * Puck * Casca * Farnese de Vandimion * Serpico * Isidro * Schierke * Evarella }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=November 26, 2008 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=217. |Ch2=218. |Ch3=219. |Ch4=220. |Ch5=221. |Ch6=222. |Ch7=223. |Ch8=224. |Ch9=225. |Ch10=226. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213724-5 |US ISBN=978-1-59307-922-2 |Characters= * Guts }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=January 28, 2009 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=227. |Ch2=228. |Ch3=229. |Ch4=230. |Ch5=231. |Ch6=232. |Ch7=233. |Ch8=234. |Ch9=235. |Ch10=236. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213725-2 |US ISBN=978-1-59307-923-9 |Characters= * Guts }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=March 25, 2009 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=237. |Ch2=238. |Ch3=239. |Ch4=240. |Ch5=241. |Ch6=242. |Ch7=243. |Ch8=244. |Ch9=245. |Ch10=246. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213726-9 |US ISBN=978-1-59582-209-3 |Characters= * Guts }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=May 27, 2009 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=247. |Ch2=248. |Ch3=249. |Ch4=250. |Ch5=251. |Ch6=252. |Ch7=253. |Ch8=254. |Ch9=255. |Ch10=256. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213727-6 |US ISBN=978-1-59582-210-9 |Characters= * Guts }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=July 29, 2009 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=257. |Ch2=258. |Ch3=259. |Ch4=260. |Ch5=261. |Ch6=262. |Ch7=263. |Ch8=264. |Ch9=265. |Ch10=266. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-213728-3 |US ISBN=978-1-59582-211-6 |Characters= * Guts }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=September 30, 2009 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=267. |Ch2=268. |Ch3=269. |Ch4=270. |Ch5=271. |Ch6=272. |Ch7=273. |Ch8=274. |Ch9=275. |Ch10=276. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-214431-1 |US ISBN=978-1-59582-366-3 |Characters= * Guts }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=November 25, 2009 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=277. |Ch2=278. |Ch3=279. |Ch4=280. |Ch5=281. |Ch6=282. |Ch7=283. |Ch8=284. |Ch9=285. |Ch10=286. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-214432-8 |US ISBN=978-1-59582-367-0 |Characters= * Guts * Zodd }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=January 27, 2010 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=287. |Ch2=288. |Ch3=289. |Ch4=290. |Ch5=291. |Ch6=292. |Ch7=293. |Ch8=294. |Ch9=295. |Ch10=296. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-214433-5 |US ISBN=978-1-59582-372-4 |Characters= * Griffith }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=September 15, 2010 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=297. |Ch2=298. |Ch3=299. |Ch4=300. |Ch5=301. |Ch6=302. |Ch7=303. |Ch8=304. |Ch9=305. |Ch10=306. |JP ISBN=978-4-592-14434-2 |US ISBN=978-1-59582-532-2 |Characters= * Femto * Nosferatu Zodd }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=September 21, 2011 |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=307. |Ch2=308. |Ch3=309. |Ch4=310. |Ch5=311. |Ch6=312. |Ch7=313. |Ch8=314. |Ch9=315. |JP ISBN=978-4-592-14435-9 |US ISBN=978-1-59582-695-4 |Characters= * Guts }} |- |colspan="5"| |US Date=n/a |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=316. |Ch2=317. |Ch3=318. |Ch4=319. |Ch5=320. |Ch6=321. |Ch7=322. |Ch8=323. |Ch9=324. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-214436-6 |US ISBN=n/a |Characters= * Guts }} |US Date=n/a |UK Date=n/a |Ch1=325. |Ch2=326. |Ch3=327. |Ch4=328. |Ch5=329. |Ch6=330. |Ch7=331. |Ch8=332. |Ch9=333. |JP ISBN=978-4-59-214436-6 |US ISBN=n/a |Characters= * Guts }} |} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format This chapter has yet to be published in a tankōbon volume, and was deliberately left out. *83. "God of the Abyss (2)" (深淵の神(2), "Shin'en no Kami (2)"?) was left out of volume 13. No official explanation is given, but as it explains much of the inner working of the universe relatively early in the story, this has been accepted as the reason. These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume, but are expected to be published in the near future. Trivia *Volume 14 also came with a bonus chapter entitled "Berserk Prototype". *Chapter 83 of the Berserk manga was left out. It was initially set after Chapter 82 of Volume 13; "God of the Abyss"|深淵の神|"Shin'en no kami". It was called "God of the Abyss (2)"|深淵の神 (2)|"Shin'en no kami (2)", but it is now more commonly known as the The Lost Chapter. References Category:Manga